funny_channelfandomcom-20200214-history
The Rockers
The rockers is a show created by Sweetcupcakes12 which will air in 2014 and is a comedy/Drama show. The show will be the first show about a band. The show connects with kids and teens and will have a crossover in mid 2014. Created by: Sweetcupcakes12 Starring: TBA Produced by: Sweetcupcakes12 and TBA Theme music: Sony music Opening theme song: "The me that you don't see" performed by TBA Country of origin: United States of America Number of seasons: 1 'To See The List Of Recurring Characters,Click Here ' Plot 4 girls named Lexi (lead singer),Mandy (Piano),Sarah (Guitar),Jadyn (Bass),and Andrea star in a band called The rockers and try to become famous. They have some bumps in the road and have friends that help them out. They each have a unique style and play instruments. They all hang out in mary' s restaurant (a parody of Wendy's) and sometimes perform there. TBA as Andrea Matthews Andrea is the drummer of the band and is the gleefully girl of the group. She tries to be like Her role models,but she rather be herself. Andrea is also fluent in French and Spanish. She tutors when she's not practicing. She also has a brother. TBA as Lexi Newman Lexi is a talented singer and guitarist who also makes posters,T-shirts,and merchandise for her band. She is also a songwriter for the band. Her sister helps her when she is stuck with songwriting. TBA as Mandy Dawson Mandy is the piano player and back up singer of the band. She loves to draw and write for fun and works at Mary's. She loves to perform at Mary's and have fun while doing it. TBA as Sarah Phillips Sarah is the Guitarist of the group and also Writes songs sometimes. She is the smart one of the group and loves Creative writing. Sarah has her friends backs and helps the community in her free time. TBA as Jadyn Newman Jadyn Newman is the bass player and sister of Lexi. She helps her sister when she is stuck with her song writing. She does wardrobe for her friends in the band and loves to sing along to her favorite bands that inspire her. Episode 1: Rockers and new bands Five girls who play instruments enter the talent show but only groups can enter. The girls meet and started The Rockers. They practice and try to make sure that everyone is there. When Lexi gets nervous,the band helps her get through this. Episode 2: Battle of the bands The girls enter the battle of the bands because their rival band has entered. Lexi tries to make sure that her competitive spirit won't get the best of her. When Jadyn slips and sprains her ankle, the band has to play without her. Andrea tries to convince her brother to help the band by playing bass. Episode 3: There will be time traveling It's back in time day at the school and the girls decide to look like they're from the 80's. When they find a game,they end up going back to the 80's and perform at the auditorium at the school. When they go back,they meet a girl named Shannon who performed while they left. They offer her a spot in the band,but declines because she's busy. Note: The game is an old Simon game made in 1978. This episode is part of Back in time week.